dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Is Now
"Everything Is Now" is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Dark. It was written by Jantje Friese and Marc O. Seng, and directed by Baran bo Odar. It premiered on December 1, 2017 along with the rest of the season. Synopsis Ulrich runs afoul of the law, Helge tries to dodge Egon Tiedemann , Claudia harnesses the cave's powers, and Katharina lashes out at Hannah . Plot In 1953, Greta Doppler talks to Father Noah and confides that she never wanted her son Helge and tried to abort him, insinuating he was the result of rape. Egon spies a blood-covered Ulrich walking down the street and arrests him for the murder of the two boys as he also confesses to murdering Helge; Ulrich insists that he murdered Helge and thus the boys could not still be dead. 1986 Claudia learns from Bernd that the yellow barrels are stored with the byproduct of a small meltdown. Helge tries to dodge Egon Tiedemann. Claudia, while inspecting the caves, is shocked to find Gretchen run up to her, still wearing her tags. Ulrich is released from jail; Hannah suggests to Katharina that it was Regina who made up the story of the rape to her grandfather. Katharina attacks Regina in the woods but is stopped by a teenage boy, who pulls a gun on Katharina and Ulrich to chase them off. Regina offers to help the boy; he says his name is Aleksander, but he later returns to the forest to bury a bag with the gun and a passport with his photo issued in Giessen (showing his name Boris Niewald)—while he keeps another passport issued in Marburg in the name of Aleksandr Köhler, age 21, with a photo of a different young man. Hannah secretly watches him bury it. Regina sends him to the power plant to see if her mother can give him a job. Claudia at first declines, then offers him a top-secret job in the cave. In the bunker, Helge and Noah work on repairing the chair, but Helge says he doesn’t want to keep trying. Noah claims the chair is the Ark and he is Noah, and they can change everything with it. 2019 Hannah takes out the bag with the gun and passport that she had stashed in her house. Katharina, who thinks Ulrich must be there, shows up and lashes out at Hannah. Hannah claims she ended things with Ulrich, who had wanted to leave Katharina because he really loved Hannah. Hannah brings the distinctive bag to her massage appointment with Aleksander, telling him the contents are safely somewhere else. She tells him she doesn’t want money—but she will keep quiet as long as he destroys Ulrich’s life. Aleksander calls his confidante, police officer Torben Wöller, and tells him to dig up what he can on Ulrich, and that they would soon be able to return the barrels, which are stored in a large truck. However, the Stranger gets to the truck first, while Regina is shocked as she enters his room at the hotel to see the walls plastered with papers of his copious notes on time travel, including newspaper articles on Mikkel. Jonas pushes Martha away without explanation, as he now knows she is his aunt. To Bartosz’s surprise, an elderly Claudia shows up at his house, introducing herself as his grandmother he thought was dead. Bartosz meets again with Noah and tells him that everything Noah predicted since they first met had come true, and he agrees to do what Noah wants. 1953 As the 1986 Tannhaus works to repair his apparatus, back in 1953, the elderly Claudia enters the clockmaker's shop with the detailed blueprint for the machine, and asks him to build it for her. Quotes * Claudia: You almost look like James Dean with that haircut. The girls in Winden will be after you in droves, you'll see…. Do you have a girlfriend? * Greta: I prayed to God to get rid of the child before it was ever born. And after I had him, I prayed every day that something would befall him. Because he may not be Bernd's child. Because maybe he wasn't a child created out of love, but… That's what's in my head. Every day. I can't escape it. It's my fault. Noah: We are all full of sin. No pure human being exists. But no matter what we do, we never fall any lower than into God's hands. Greta: And what if they aren't God's hands? What if they are the hands of the devil? Noah: God sent me to you. Did he not? We don't meet the people we meet by accident. * Egon: I've been a police officer for over 40 years. Your face. Your stare. I know that stare. I know that you've got something to hide, that you've got something to do with all of this. I can feel it in my bones. Ulrich: Maybe it's cancer. You might want to get that checked out. * Katharina: Why does Tiedemann have it in for you? Ulrich: He thinks I'm the Antichrist. * Bernd: Do you believe that Hannibal marched over the Alps with elephants? There are no truths, just stories. And the story of this city is now in your hands. Claudia: Is our power plant safe? Can something like Chernobyl happen in our plant? Bernd: You decide what story you want to tell. * Helge: I don't want to do this anymore. Why would God want any of this? Noah: Yes. Why would God want any of this? After looking into hell, as you have, it can never be forgotten. It becomes a part of you. And the idea of God, of Jesus the Savior, becomes a thread of hope you cling to. All of us who know the darkness long for the light—but there is no God! God didn't make this hole among us. God doesn't have a plan. There is no plan at all. There's nothing but chaos out there. Pain and chaos! People are bad, malicious, evil; life is nothing but a spiral of pain, and the world is doomed to be destroyed. But this here, this is our ark. And I'm Noah. If we can harness this energy, we can change everything. Then we decide the world's fate, far removed from all the evil and from all pain. We'll create a time machine that reorders everything, the beginning and the end. * Franziska: Just because we fuck doesn't mean you have to know everything about me. * Bartosz: Why did Mom tell me you're dead? Claudia: For your mom, I'm sure I am. I wasn't a particularly good mother, you know.… I made lots of mistakes back then. Believe me, if I could turn back time, I would do lots of things differently. * Hannah: Why do some people have everything and some nothing? Why do you and Regina have a beautiful home and I can't even pay my electrical bill? Why does fate predestine a good life for some and not for others? Aleksander: Do you want money? Hannah: I don't want any money, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to destroy Ulrich. I want him to lose everything. Everything. * Jonas: It was wrong. Martha: What was wrong? Jonas: The thing with us. It wasn't right. Martha: Because of Bartosz? Jonas: No, not because of Bartosz. Because of us. It… We're just not a good match, okay? Martha: We're not a good match? Jonas: Yeah, we're not a good match. Gallery 1x09_0001_Bernd.jpg|Bernd has a dream 1x09_0002_BerndBillboard.jpg|Bernd and his billboard 1x09_0003_Claudia.jpg|Claudia in 1953 1x09_0004_Tronte.jpg|Tronte in 1953 1x09_0005_Agnes.jpg|Agnes making herself at home 1x09_0006_DorisAgnes.jpg|Doris and Agnes 1x09_0007_NoahGreta.jpg|Noah and Greta chat 1x09_0008_UlrichStopped.jpg|Egon stops Ulrich 1x09_0009_BorisShot.jpg|Gunshot Boris DARK Still 109 - Katharina and Hannah 1986.jpg|Hannah implicates Regina DARK Still 109 - Katharina and Charlotte.jpg|Katharina accosts Charlotte 1x09_0012_EgonJanaUlrich.jpg|Jana retrieves Ulrich 1x09_0013_UlrichSmirk.jpg|A smirk 1x09_0014_GretchenClaudiaCave.jpg|Gretchen finds Claudia in the cave 1x09_0015_UlrichKatharina.jpg|Reunited 1x09_0016_UlrichKatharinaRegina.jpg|Ulrich, Katharina, and Regina 1x09_0017_BorisGun.jpg|Weapon drawn 1x09_0018_Regina.jpg|Regina in 1986 1x09_0019_BorisCloseup.jpg|The newcomer closeup 1x09_0020_BerndRetired.jpg|Bernd in retirement 1x09_0021_ClaudiaDispleased.jpg|Claudia is displeased Boris1986.png|Aleksander wants a job 1x09_0022_Cabin.jpg|The shack 1x09_0023_HelgeEmerges.jpg|Helge emerges from the bunke 1x09_0024_HelgePinecones.jpg|Working on pine cones 1x09_0025_BorisPassport.jpg|Boris Niewald's passport 1x09_0026_AleksanderPassport.jpg|Aleksander Köhler's passport 1x09_0027_HannahHides.jpg|Hannah observes 1x09_0028_ClaudiaGretchen.jpg|Claudia and Gretchen in her office 1x09_0029_ReginaMirror.jpg|Regina brushes her hair 1x09_0030_NoahHelgeBunker.jpg|Noah and Helge work on the chair 1x09_0031_Helge.jpg|Helge losing faith 1x09_0032_Awl.jpg|Making a point 1x09_0033_Gun.jpg|Hannah retrieves the gun 1x09_0034_FranziskaMagnus.jpg|Franziska and Magnus 1x09_0035_Charm.jpg|Magnus has found the charm 1x09_0036_RedCord.jpg|The red noose 1x09_0037_HannahKatharina.jpg|Looking for Ulrich 1x09_0038_Katharina.jpg|Katharina in 2019 1x09_0039_Claudia.jpg|Claudia comes to visit 1x09_0040_Bartosz.jpg|Bartosz meets his grandmother 1x09_0041_ReginaClaudiaPhoto.jpg|Regina and Claudia in 1986 DARK Still 109 - Magnus and Martha.jpg|Magnus and Martha on the couch 1x09_0042_ReginaHotel.jpg|Regina at the hotel 1x09_0043_HannahMassage.jpg|Giving her last massage 1x09_0044_AleksanderShirtless.jpg|Aleksander 1x09_0045_HannahDeparts.jpg|Hannah departs 1x09_0046_JonasMarthaRain.jpg|Jonas and Martha in the rain DARK Still 109 - Jonas and Martha kiss in the rain.jpg|A forbidden kiss 1x09_0047_ReginaStrangersRoom.jpg|Regina enters the Stranger's room 1x09_0048_BartoszNervous.jpg|Bartosz meeting with Noah 1x09_0049_AleksanderReturns.jpg|Aleksander returns for more 1x09_0050_AleksanderWorks.jpg|At work in the caves 1x09_0051_Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette plies her trade 1x09_0052_YellowDrum.jpg|The drums of waste 1x09_0053_ClaudiaTannhaus.jpg|Claudia and Tannhaus in 1953 Dark 1x09 - Apparatus Blueprints.png|Blueprints for the apparatus 1x09_0055_Claudia.jpg|The elderly Claudia Dark 1x09 - Apparatus 3.png|The apparatus Category:Episodes de:Alles ist jetzt es:Todo es ahora fr:Tout est maintenant Category:Season 1